


Party Crasher(s)

by Miraculous_Content



Series: MC-Lukanette's "No Context" November 2020 [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Canon Divergence, Crossdressing, Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Episode: s03 Trouble Fête | Party Crasher, F/M, Marinette Wearing Luka's Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Content/pseuds/Miraculous_Content
Summary: In which Luka shows up at just the right time to help Marinette enter the party and she gets to properly put her fashion skills to use.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: MC-Lukanette's "No Context" November 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200050
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Crashing the Party

It had been impossible for Luka to _not_ hear about the party going on at Adrien’s house, especially given the music blaring out of the mansion. He hadn’t had anywhere else to go that day, so he figured he might as well check it out.

He stopped, however, when he noticed Marinette lingering outside the gate to the mansion, looking discouraged. He looked around, seeing that no one was nearby, then slowly approached, concerned.

“Marinette?”

She stiffened, looking up at him in surprise. “L-luka!”

He offered her a gentle smile. “Hey. Something wrong?”

She pursed her lips, brows furrowing with worry. Looking away, her eyes darted around at nothing before she sighed in defeat.

“They—they won’t let me in. I thought the guys were up to something, so I came to check it out, but…”

“They’re not letting you in?” he echoed. Frowning at the gate, he added, “That doesn’t sound like them.”

Granted, he supposed he didn’t know them all that well.

He considered the situation, knowing full well that he couldn’t just leave Marinette this way, then asked, “Maybe you can come in with me?”

She glanced back at him, hoping hesitantly. “You think so?”

He didn’t immediately answer, not wanting to promise anything without being certain. He turned towards the mansion, letting his guitar rest on his shoulder to look as casual as possible.

When the camera emerged to stare at him, he didn’t flinch, simply giving it a two-fingered salute and smiling.

After a moment, the camera pulled back, seeming not to acknowledge him at first until the gates actually opened up. Luka smiled, giving Marinette a knowing look to tell her to follow after him.

She looked briefly surprised, then beamed and got up to join him. He couldn’t help feeling a little light as he headed towards the mansion with her, vaguely imagining that she was his plus one.

Together, they wandered up the steps, where Adrien’s bodyguard opened the door to wait for them. Luka was about to head inside with Marinette when the bodyguard shut the door just enough to prevent it.

“ _Ah—_ ” Luka glanced up at him, thrown off.

The man grunted, tilting his head in Marinette’s direction. Luka glanced at her, watching Marinette stare at their current obstacle with the disappointment he saw earlier.

“Why can’t I come in?” she asked. “Is it just because I’m a girl?”

Another grunt, this time much rougher, was the response.

Luka blinked, thoroughly confused now at the concept of this party. He supposed part of it was because he’d lived with Anarka and Juleka - both female - but he couldn’t understand the desire to shut a friend out of an event due to gender alone.

“Marinette’s with me,” Luka insisted, “and _I’m_ saying that it’s okay for her to come in. I wouldn’t go in without her.”

“ _Luka,_ ” Marinette uttered. Luka chose not to look at her, intent on staring down the bodyguard until he let them pass.

The man stared back, almost squinting at him, then side-eyed Marinette. Just as it seemed like the bodyguard might change his tune, however, he instead huffed and slammed the door shut, causing Luka to stagger back from the volume.

Luka gaped, shocked that Adrien’s bodyguard would honestly refuse someone who was supposed to be friends with Adrien while still letting _grown adults_ in. He couldn’t tell who was behind all of the decisions being made about the party, but part of him acknowledged that he might need to re-evaluate his impression of Marinette’s friends.

“…It’s okay.”

Luka looked over, seeing Marinette staring down at the ground. “What?”

She gave him a sad smile, clasping her hands together in front of her waist. “It’s okay. You should go enjoy the party. I’m sure it must be really fun, so don’t let me stop you.” She turned, starting to head back down the stairs. “I should be back with the girls anyway.”

Luka frowned. It wasn’t like her to give up, at least not from what he saw of her while she faced off against Bob Roth.

Unless… that was it? Maybe she didn’t care as much because it was only _her_ who was being left out?

No. He wasn’t going to let that happen.

“Wait,” he called out, careful not to trip down the steps as he caught up with her and gently grabbed her hand.

She stiffened, surprised, then glanced back at him with furrowed brows. “W-what is it?”

“It’s not fair,” he replied, his gaze firm. He glanced up at Adrien’s room, almost glaring at it. “…We’ll find a way to get you in.”

* * *

“So!” Marinette did a small twirl, then struck a pose for him, leaning casually to one side and sticking her hands into her oversized pockets. “How do I look?”

Luka swallowed, his throat dry as he began to consider that maybe this had been a mistake. After calling Juleka and the other girls to inform them of what was happening, “Operation: Infiltration” had become the next course of action, which meant getting Marinette a disguise that allowed her to blend in with the guys at the party so she could be let inside.

And she looked _really_ good. A little adjustment to her eyelashes made them look more stylized than inherently “girlish,” while her hat - spun around backwards for flair - hid all of her excess hair. Even her smile had been turned just lopsided enough to be considered a smirk.

She’d also taken inspiration from his wardrobe, which is to say that she took directly _from_ his wardrobe. His clothes were large on her, but that was the idea, as it helped hide her figure and anything else that might’ve given her away. The hoodie - _his_ hoodie - went down to the center of her thighs, while the length of her pants were cleverly hidden in a pair of boots, which was the only thing of Juleka’s that she sported. She’d also used her hair ties to keep the sleeves of his hoodie from extending past her wrists, and it made Luka loathe the thought that he could’ve seen her with her hair down had she not dealt with it in the privacy beyond the divider.

Realizing that his mouth was open, he placed a hand to cover the lower part of his face, eyeing her up and down for what must’ve been the twentieth time. He had no idea that her looking so different would have such an effect on him, though it wasn’t as if he was oblivious to the fact that his orientation centered entirely around Marinette.

Once it registered with him that he hadn’t answered her, he blushed and met her gaze. Taking in a breath, he began, “Ah—”

Marinette pouted, cutting him off by asking, “It’s too cute, isn’t it? It’s written all over your face!” She leaned further to the side and let out a disappointed huff. “I don’t want to be _cute!_ I want to be _cool!_ ”

She lightly batted at the tuff of hair that she’d allowed to stick out of the hat, inadvertently showing off the black nail polish she’d used to match Luka. “Is it the way I did my hair? Maybe I should go with something else.”

“No—” Luka blurted out, his blush spreading further across his face. “Marinette, you…”

He cleared his throat, forcing himself to calm down to give her a reply she deserved. Of course she was cute, but…

“Marinette, you _are_ cool. You’re _really_ cool.”

And she always had been.

* * *

Luka’s eyes scanned the crowd party as he took a sip of one of the party’s drinks. Really, he was just gazing upon the scenery, but still, his eyes never missed Marinette when she passed by.

Every time, even when it was only the brim of her hat, he recognized her. His eyes would be drifting and he’d just _see her,_ casually. His eyes wouldn’t stop moving, but his mind screamed at him every time.

_Marinette!_

He pretended that he was fine. If anyone asked, he’d chugged his soda too quickly and the choking fit he’d had turned his face red.

They seemed full of gullible people; he was sure enough that they’d buy it.

As he looked across the room once more, Luka’s mind screamed again, but this time, his gaze locked onto Marinette instead of continuing on.

Because Marinette was standing next to Adrien, locked in some sort of conversation with him. Luka’s heart missed a beat at the sight, forgetting its tempo and having to restart from the beginning.

Of _course_ Luka wanted what Adrien had, and of _course_ he was jealous that someone else had Marinette’s affections, but it wasn’t something he would call a bitter jealousy. He wasn’t mad at Adrien, nor was he upset with Marinette. In fact, he didn’t regret how his heart sang. As long as Marinette was happy, he accepted whoever she loved.

And if that was Adrien, then that was just the way it was.

It was why he was surprised when she turned away from Adrien and looked at _him_ instead. She smiled, then glanced back at Adrien to wave at him.

Wait. What? _Why?_ Luka was sure that her and Adrien hadn’t been talking for long, and if something _had_ gone wrong, why was she smiling so much?

Marinette then headed in Luka’s direction, furthering his confusion. Was she… was she smiling at _him_ and not _Adrien?_

She took a breath as she reached him, temporarily dropping the roughness in her voice to lean in and whisper, “It’s so hard making it around these crowds! I’m glad I was still able to find you.”

Luka nodded despite how puzzled he was. He looked back out at the crowd, taking a few seconds to find Adrien, who didn’t seem at all put off by the conversation he’d just had.

The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them, “Did something happen with Adrien?”

Marinette pulled back, then blinked at him, surprised to be asked. Nevertheless, she shook her head and responded, “No, not really.” She smiled. “He wanted to chat more, but… I told him that I came here with someone, so…”

She trailed off, staring down at the floor and tapping the toes of her shoes together.

Luka frowned, concerned that she’d done this for _his_ sake. “You could’ve kept talking to him.”

“I know.” She blushed as well. “But… it’s more comfortable here.”

He attempted to drown his emotions with the rest of his drink. “Thanks. I’m glad you can be so relaxed around me,” he said, setting his cup aside as casually as he could.

She beamed, though her attention was soon diverted as she stared off toward the other side of the room. “Ah! Luka, look!”

Without warning, she grabbed his hand, being drawn towards a crowd that was gathering. “I think those guys are gonna start dancing!”

He let her lead him, both not minding and honestly being fully distracted by her hand on his. Even though hers was smaller, the warmth made it feel like the opposite.

Then, he remembered where they were, why she was dressed the way she was, and what they were currently doing.

“ _Net,_ ” he urged quietly.

“Hm?” She stopped, then stared at him with a slight tilt of her head.

He directed his gaze down to their hands. “If people see, they might think we’re…”

Marinette blinked, apparently needing a few seconds to understand. “…Oh!”

To Luka’s surprise, she waved dismissively. “That’s okay. I don’t think anyone cares about that anyway. I mean, have you _seen_ the vinyl they’re playing?”

That wasn’t _exactly_ what Luka had been referring to, but it still surprised him to see Marinette brush the notion off. Surely, even when disguised, she cared if Adrien saw her with someone else, right?

Or… she didn’t mind people believing that they could be together?

He blushed. Maybe he should just text Juleka to tell that he won’t make it through the night.

The fact that Jagged Stone had apparently been in the room since they got there, yet he only noticed when Marinette pointed him out, did not help that thought.


	2. Crashing Lips

Marinette let out a giddy squeal as she walked down the sidewalk alongside Luka. Throwing her arms up, she exclaimed, “That was so much _fun!_ ”

Luka chuckled, nodding in agreement with her. “Was that your first big party?”

“Yeah! Well, aside from my last birthday, at least.” She waved her hands in vague circulars motions. “My family’s kind of all over, so we don’t get to see each other much, and my parties are usually pretty small because of it. What about you?”

“With my mom and the Liberty,” he began, pausing for effect, “it turns _into_ a big party, even if it’s just the three of us.”

She giggled. “That sounds about right, but still–!”

She nudged him, then sped up, turning and walking backwards so she could face him. “It must’ve still been big for _you,_ right - ” She gestured to him. “ - Mister _I-Played-a-Guitar-and-Piano-Duet-With-Jagged-Stone?_ ”

He smiled, clearly remembering the experience fondly. Nevertheless, he replied, “Yeah, but that wasn’t the best part of it.”

Marinette gasped, placing a hand to her chest in offense. “What do you _mean?_ It was _Jagged Stone!_ You didn’t have fun playing with him?”

“I did, but…” He trailed off suddenly, glancing behind Marinette. Wordlessly, he reached out, taking her hand in his own and giving her a gentle tug towards him, stopping both of them in the process.

She was confused by the gesture until she turned, realizing that she’d been about to walk backwards right onto a road. “…Oh.” She nearly made an inside joke about needing to give him a miraculous for that, but caught herself in time and opted to give him a grateful smile. “Thanks.”

He smiled in return as they waited for the cars to stop. Once they had the go-ahead, they crossed the street to get to the bakery, apparently so comfortable with each other that neither noticed - or at least _minded_ \- that they were still holding the other’s hand.

“…So?” Marinette prompted right as they got to their destination. “What was it?”

“Hm?”

“You said that playing with Jagged wasn’t the best part,” she reminded him, “so what was?”

Luka paused, not answering at first.

“Come on! I want to know!” she urged, eyes practically sparkling with curiosity.

In response, he glanced down at their joined hands, seeming to reminisce about something, then looked back at her with a fond expression. “It was seeing you have fun.”

The curious grin on her face was stunned into a gape. “H-huh?”

He gave her hand a small squeeze. “I hated seeing you so upset, and I know that you usually have really bad luck around Adrien. Back there, I got to see you happy and having fun.” He smiled shamelessly. “That’s why it was my favorite part.”

“Ah–” She struggled to form any kind of response, blushing as she stared down at the sidewalk. “W-well–um… it was all thanks to you?”

She looked up at him, noting his confused expression, then explained, “I wouldn’t have gotten in without you. We both knew it was a guys-only party, but you didn’t side with the guys; you sided with _me_ and helped me get in.” She frowned, averting her gaze and rubbing the back of her neck. “I’d already tried calling all of them on their phones, but they wouldn’t answer. They saw me differently because I was a girl, and you–” She smiled at him. “You didn’t. You never do.”

He shrugged. “I just see people for who they are. I don’t care what instrument they play.”

“You say that like it’s not a big deal,” she said, almost pouting at him. She opened her mouth to speak again, stopped, then stared at the Jagged Stone symbol on his chest, feeling hesitant. “…Can I tell you a secret?”

He blinked, not knowing where she was going, but nodded. “Of course.”

She chewed her bottom lip, shifting in place, then glanced up at him again. “My favorite thing about the party wasn’t about Adrien.”

“ _It wasn’t?_ ” he asked, so quickly and with such surprise that he promptly covered his mouth in embarrassment.

Marinette giggled at the rare reaction. “Yeah, it wasn’t. It…” She blushed again. “It was _you._ ”

She was feeling too warm and fuzzy to feel amused at how shocked he looked when he’d already listed _her_ as _his_ “best part.”

Smiling to herself, she continued, “You’re always there when I need you, Luka, and maybe it’s weird to say, but even _before_ we got into the party, I was having fun with you. You don’t make me think about anything or anyone; it’s just _me_ , and _you,_ and my thoughts.” She chuckled. “I didn’t even notice how much I _wasn’t_ thinking about Adrien until it was all over!”

She covered her mouth, stifling her giddiness. As her gaze turned to fondness, she reached out and played with the string of his hoodie.

Her voice grew quiet, as if she was about to say something sinful. “It was… _nice,_ actually, not thinking about him. I just got to think about whatever I wanted.” She let go of his hoodie’s string, her hand rising up to his face. “I got to think about…”

She trailed off, staring into his soft gaze with her own, her hand awkwardly hovering in the air without any movement. Just as holding each other’s hand came naturally to them, getting lost in each other’s eyes seemed to follow the same pattern.

Then, without thinking, she was leaning up on her tip-toes. She released his hand, though only to place it on his shoulder for the sake of stability.

She kissed him, her dazed mind managing to hold it for a good few seconds before mental clarity kicked in.

“Mm–” Her eyes shot open and she flung herself back, waving her arms frantically at him. “I’m sorry! Just–I was just thinking about you, thinking _all_ about you, and–“

She didn’t get to finish her sentence, as Luka promptly pulled her in and kissed her instead. She let out a muffled squeak, shocked at the boldness he put on display.

Then, just as quickly as she had earlier, he recoiled, eyes wide and apologetic. “I–Marinette, I’m sorry too. I–”

She grabbed his hoodie, yanking him back towards her and into another kiss, at which point they stopped being fools and let themselves enjoy the moment.

One of Marinette’s hands went to the back of Luka’s head, fingers slipping into his hair, which he responded to with a hum of content. His own hand rested on her side, then slid up to her back as he pulled her closer to him. She shuddered, swinging her free arm around his neck while simultaneously deepening the kiss.

It didn’t occur to them for a second that Marinette was still in disguise, nor that they were kissing right in front of the bakery, though the former wouldn’t have made much of a difference anyway and the latter could’ve been fixed by moving slightly off to the side.

When they eventually pulled away, they were both breathing heavier and blushing pink, eyes dazed but sparkling with a wonder that hadn’t been there before. The emotions from the party had clearly carried over even after it’d ended, both of their minds thoroughly short-circuited and coming up empty.

Marinette moved first, though only to reach up and gently smooth out Luka’s fringe, which had become slightly unkempt mixing with hers.

“…s…see you later?” she asked softly, still out of it.

Luka could only nod.

The two slowly turned away from each other, heading off in their respective directions. Marinette almost slammed face-first into the bakery door before deciding to go through the side one instead.

It was only once she was in the safety of her room that she collapsed onto her chaise lounge and squealed into her pillow.


End file.
